lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- "de" indica un relata entre du nomes o entre un verbo e un nom. en la caso de du nomes, la nom du es tipal en alga modo descrivente de la nom prima, o limita la sinifia. en la caso de un verbo e un nom, la nom es tipal un ojeto nondireta de la verbo, e descrive un comensa, orijin, o fonte. "of" - limitante, descrivente # indicante la relata entre un posesor e la cosa poseseda ::"esta casa es de Juan" # indicante la relata entre un parte e un intera ::"la rota es un parte de la veculo" # indicante la relata entre un categoria jeneral e un cosa cual es un membro de acel categoria ::"la site de Praha" ::"la idea de progresa" # indicante la relata entre un cosa e la material de cual lo es composada o fabricada ::"esta veste es de seda" ::"la anelo es fabricada de oro" # indicante la relata entre un contenador e un cosa contenidala ::"tas de cafe" # indicante la relata entre un dimension e un mesura ::"lo ave un altia de des metres" # indicante la relata entre un dirije e un cosa ::"frans es norde de espania" ::"lo es destra de la forno" "from" - comensa, orijin, fonte # indicante la relata de un verbo de move o ata e la punto a cual lo comensa ::"el ia sorti de Paris" # indicante la relata de un cosa e un loca de orijin ::"me es de London" # indicante la relata entre un cosa e un loca de cual lo es separada ::"me estrae el de la casa" # indicante la relata de un mesura de distantia e la punto de refere ::"me ia es no plu ca un metre de la acaso" # indicante la relata entre un verbo de preveni e la cosa o state prevenida ::"el ia es salvada de mori" # indicante la relata entre un ata o aveni e la tempo de comensa ::"la festa aveni de des a des-du" ::"me labora de la ora cuando me velia" # indicante la relata entre un cosa e la tempo de crea ::"esta libro es de la sentenio des-sete" # indicante la relata entre un ata o aveni e la causa de lo ::"el ia mori de se feris" # indicante la relata entre un ata de sabe, deside, o judi e la fonte de lo ::"me ia aprende lo de un ami" # indicante la relata entre un ata de distingui e la cosa cual difere ::"un cavalo difere de un bove" of - ojeto de un verbo mental # indicante la relata entre un ata o state mental e un cosa ::"me pensa de rinoseros" parolas *fondo - underside *"Fondo" es plu jeneral la parte la plu basa o distante. Me sujesta "surfas inferior". Simon *esposa a - subject to, expose to (pe fire) *esposada a - subjected to, exposed to (pe fire) *alia - alloy (v) *(aser, metal,...) aliada - alloy (n) **A, multe bon. Nos debe sutrae "alloy" de "lia", do lo ia pare nunca multe felis. Simon *Nota ce me ave alga sujestas en me paje de la foro. Simon ---- *protanopia - protanopia *deuteranopia - deuteranopia *tritanopia - tritanopia *protoanomalia *deuteromalia *tritanomalia *acromata - achromatic *acromatia - achromacy *monocromata - monochromatic *monocromatia - monochromacy *dicromata - dichromatic *dicromatia - dichromacy *tricromata - trichromatic *tricromatia - trichromacy E per la ajetivo "colour-blind", probable "daltonica". Simon *posible "daltonisme" debe es "daltonia?" me ta prefere "un tradui de "color vision deficiency" - "nonsufisi de vide de color"? jorj *Cisa "manca de vide coloral", o simple "siecia (partal) de color". Simon *en espaniol, los dise (con "daltonisme") "sieca a color" (per la ajetivo, e "siecia a color" per la nom, natural). si nos adota lo, nos pote ance dise "sieca a roja" (protanopia), "sieca a verde" (deuteranopia), e "sieca a blu" (tritanopia). multe plu clar ca la parolas tecnical. la parolas con "-cromata" sinifia alga cosa diferente, e resta nesesada per razonas tecnical, ma la formas con "-cromatia" no es vera nesesada. nota ce, an si la disionarios engles dise ce "daltonism" refere a protanopia, la linguas romanica usa "daltonisme" per refere a tota formas de sieca a color. Dalton se mesma ia sufri de deuteranopia. jorj *Me acorda. Simon *me va ajunta los en la futur. jorj